


S is for Selmak

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Aftermath of Seth





	S is for Selmak

**Author's Note:**

> Fignewton Alphabet Soup - Jacob

The Air Force transport is fairly quiet on the way back from Seattle. Seth’s body is secured and heavily guarded in the back. From what I gather, Teal’c has declined to hand this duty over to anyone other than himself. Dr. Jackson is stretched out across three seats with a journal, having somehow obtained a cup of coffee. Samantha and the colonel are up front, speaking to Cheyenne Mountain.

Looking out the window, I observe the clouds drift by. This type of transport might seem slow when compared to my usual method, but it gives me the time to think.

“So.” Colonel O’Neill appears across from me, cup of coffee in hand. I wonder at this inexplicable ability to consume the unappealing beverage then I glance over and see a sleeping Dr. Jackson, now covered with a blanket but without his spectacles and the coffee cup. The colonel is clearly amused at my expression. “Trust me, he’ll never know. And if he asks,” he shrugs without remorse, “I can lie with the best of them.”

“Colonel O’Neill, may I congratulate you on the completion of a successful mission.”

“You may. But it wasn’t just me. Everyone had a hand in it.”

I glance over at his slumbering teammate. “Quite an impressive young man you have there.”

“We like to think so. He’s kind of handy to have around. If you guys ever need to flush out another missing Goa’uld…”

“We will not waste time seeking other assistance. Now that we know his capabilities, the Tok’ra may be calling on Dr. Jackson for assistance in the future.”

“Just call ahead of time; he’s got a curfew, you know.”

“Colonel O’Neill, there is something about Jacob that I admit I cannot understand.”

“Well,” he drains the rest of his cup and sets in under the seat. “You can ask but I can’t guarantee I can help you. I don’t really know Jacob that well. Maybe Carter…?”

“It is not something I am comfortable asking Captain Carter.” His expression becomes a bit more uneasy. “I admit it is somewhat personal in nature.”

“Why don’t you just spit it out?”

“Although this mission was certainly important to the Tok’ra, it was not a high priority. I fear I slightly….exaggerated the importance in order to get him to his home planet. I find myself disturbed by his estrangement to his son, Mark.”

Colonel O’Neill’s expression lightens in what I hope is understanding. “You don’t get the not getting along with your kids thing?”

“It is not something with which the Tok’ra have any experience. We live without walls, we share no boundaries. Everything is known to all, shared by all.”

“I’m probably not the best person to talk to about relationships.”

“I understand from Jacob that you had a son?”

His face freezes for a quick second. “I don’t see how that’s helpful.”

“Jacob has not spoken to his son in years. Is this normal on Earth?”

“Not normal,” he fidgets. “All families have problems but most people talk them out.”

“Was your relationship with your son a normal one?”

His eyes find the clouds out the window for long moments before he speaks softly, “Yeah, we had a good relationship. I’d like to think we would have always gotten along. Frankly, I can’t imagine going years and not speaking to Charlie. My father and I had some rough patches, but we’re still close. You make the effort for family that you wouldn’t make for others. Because at the end of the day, the people in your life, that’s all that really matters.”

Without realizing it, my vision drifts across the cabin. O’Neill follows my gaze. “Family comes in all shapes and sizes, you know? Listen, are you looking for advice?” Without waiting for a reply, he continues. “Go talk to Mark. What have you got to lose? And you’ve got everything to gain.” Colonel O’Neill taps my knee before grabbing the coffee cup and rising to walk over to re-settle the blanket over Dr. Jackson.

I study the clouds for a very long time.


End file.
